Siapa yang kau cintai? Aku atau Kyuukochan?
by Mizuno Yukina-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura galau. Belakangan ini kekasihnya digosipkan selingkuh dengan adik sahabatnya yang bernama Uzumaki Kyuuko. Belakangan ini Sasuke dan Kyuuko sangat dekat. Sebaliknya, Sasuke dan Sakura terkesan 'menjauh'. Warning inside/


Siapa yang kau cintai? Aku atau Kyuuko-chan?

Disclaimer :  
>Tentu saja Naruto milik Yukina. *dihajar Masashi Kishimoto*<p>

Author :  
>Mizuno Yukina-chan<p>

Rate :  
>T<p>

Genre :  
>Romance &amp; Friendship<p>

Pairing :  
>Sasuke U. &amp; Sakura H.<p>

Summary :  
>Haruno Sakura galau. Belakangan ini kekasihnya digosipkan selingkuh dengan adik sahabatnya yang bernama Uzumaki Kyuuko. Belakangan ini Sasuke dan Kyuuko sangat dekat. Sebaliknya, Sasuke dan Sakura terkesan 'menjauh'. Akankah Sakura bertahan menjadi kekasih sang Uchiha bungsu? Warn inside.<p>

Ehem.. Sebelum mulai, Yukina cuma mau bilang, kisah ini merupakan pemikiran dari Kazuki Namikaze dan Mizuno Yukina-chan. Collab mungkin? Entahlah. Yang pasti, ini ada OOC dan OC. Latar AU.

Let's start the party! Eh, salah! Let's start the story!

**Sakura Point Of View**

"Sasuke-kun!" seruku memanggil kekasihku tercinta, Uchiha Sasuke di kelas XII-6. Aku baru saja keluar dari kelasku tersayang, XI-5. Huh, lagi-lagi dia bersama Kyuuko, adik kedua Naruto. Kyuuko berambut merah sepinggang dan bermata safir. Tingginya setinggi adikku, Haruno Ruka.

"Hn? Oh, Sakura." DEG! Sakit. Hatiku sakit. Biasanya Sasuke-kun memanggilku 'Sakura-chan'. Tapi..kemana suffix '-chan' yang kau berikan, Sasuke-kun? Mana? Aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun, pulang yuk." ajakku.

"Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan." jawabnya datar. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Sudah seminggu ia tidak mau pulang bersamaku. Apalagi belakangan ini ada gosip kalau Sasuke-kun selingkuh sama Kyuuko-chan.

"Urusan apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tap i-"

"Kubilang ini bukan urusanmu, Sakura!"

"Aku ini pacarmu Sasuke-kun. Aku berhak mengetahuinya."

".."

"Tapi, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku bukan pacarmu lagi, ya. Kelihatannya kau sudah menemukan calon barumu."

"Apa maksud-"

"Dengan Kyuuko-chan. Aku bersyukur bukan Naruko yang menjadi calonmu. Aku terlalu menyayangi Naruko."

Setelah berkata demikian, aku berlari pulang sambil berlinang air mata. Memang aku sedikit bersyukur, yang jadi calon Sasuke-kun adalah adik ke-2 Naruto, Uzumaki Kyuuko. Aku sangat menyayangi adik pertama Naruto, Namikaze Naruko. Aku tidak mau membenci Naruko, sampai kapanpun tidak mau. Banyak teman-temanku yang memandangku bingung saat aku berlari. Mereka belum pernah melihat 'Tsuyoi on'nanoko KHS' menangis seperti ini.

'Tsuyoi on'nanoko KHS' adalah julukan untukku. Artinya 'Gadis Terkuat Konoha High School'. Mereka menyingkatnya menjadi 'Tsuko'. Ya, aku memang gadis terkuat di Konoha High School. Hanya aku gadis yang bisa menghajar laki-laki di KHS. BTS.

Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menangis kalau orang yang kucintai, yang sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, yang sudah berjanji saat lulus KHS akan membuat ikrar suci di pelaminan bersamaku, yang sudah berkata bahwa hanya aku yang ada di hatinya selamanya, SELINGKUH dan MEMBENTAKKU seperti tadi.

"Tsuko-chan?" Aku memalingkan wajahku yang masih berlinang air mata.

"Naruto nii-san?" Ya, itu Naruto. Kakak dari orang yang kubenci, kakak dari orang yang kusayangi, dan sahabat dari Sasuke-kun, serta orang yang sudah seperti kakakku sendiri.

"Kenapa.. kau menangis, Tsuko-chan? Kau tidak terlihat seperti.. Tsuyoi on'nanoko KHS." tanya Naruto.

"Hm.. kau pasti tahu gosip ter-hot di KHS kan? Itulah alasannya, karena itu benar." jawabku pelan.

"Teme.. imouto.." Kudengar dia menggeram.

"Sudahlah, nii-san. Oh iya, aku mau ke rumah. Naruko sudah pulang belum?" tanyaku.

"Hari ini Naru-chan tidak masuk sekolah. Naru-chan sedang terkilir. Kaa-san juga di rumah." jawab Naruto.

Aku langsung berlari ke rumah Naruto. Kemudian aku mengetuk pintu. "Tadaima, kaa-san!" seruku. Kenapa aku memanggil nya dengan sebutan kaa-san? Hm, karena Kushina-kaasan memintaku memanggilnya demikian, dia sudah menganggapku anak sendiri. Naruto saja sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Naruto juga menganggapku adik sendiri. Ruka-chan juga demikian.

Kami tinggal di rumah Namikaze, otomatis aku juga tinggal bersama Kyuuko. "Okaeri, Saku-chan." Kaa-san membuka pintu.

"Kaa-san, mana Naru-chan?" tanyaku.

"Dia ada di kamarnya, mandi dulu sana, terus makan siang. Baru ke kamar Naruko." ujar kaa-san. Aku mengangguk dan melakukan semua itu. Ah, aku lupa bilang. Naruko itu anak kembar dengan Naruki, Namikaze Naruki. Naruki itu satu-satunya adik lelaki Naruto. Jadi, mereka 4 bersaudara. Naruki sudah punya pacar lho, namanya Fuuka Kaneko.

Setelah selesai, aku menuju kamar Naruko. "Naru-chaaaan!" seruku sambil berlari ke arah Naruko.

"Sa-nee!" seru Naruko. Entah kenapa ia suka memanggilku 'Sa-nee'!

"Naru-chan kok sakit, sih?" tanyaku. Naruko menggembungkan pipinya. Lucu sekali!

"Kemarin kan Naru main kejar-kejaran sama Kyuu-chan dan aniki, terus ga taunya Kyuu-chan nyelengkat kaki Naru. Aniki juga, bukannya bantuin malah ketawa. Baka aniki!" kata Naruko sebal.

"Apaan sih, baka imoutou!" Terdengar suara khas Naruto. "Aniki, Kyuu-chan mana?" tanya Naruko. "Dia sedang jalan-jalan sama teme. Ups!" Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya.

Sasuke-kun.. jalan-jalan.. sama Kyuuko? Aku terdiam dan mematung. Tak lama kemudian, aku menunduk disertai air mata. "Tsuko-chaaan, jangan nangis dong! Ada nii-san disini!" seru Naruto. *hoeeeeks!* Aku berdiri.

"Naru-chan, Naru-nii, aku ke kamar dulu." Setelah mengatakan itu, aku berlari ke kamar dan menguncinya. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di antara lututku dan terisak.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Sasuke-kun.. Ke-kenapa.. Kenapa kau melupakanku, hiks.. K-kau lebih memilih.. Hiks.. Kyuuko.." isakku. Tubuhku gemetar. '_If you wanna be somebody, if you wanna go somewhere.. You better wake up and paying attention!_' Aku mendengar nada khas sms HP-ku. Aku mengambil hp itu dan membaca nama pengirim pesan itu.

**From :  
>Sasori nii-san<strong>

_Haaai, Sakura-chan! Kamu tw aq, kan? Kalo belum nyimpen nomorku, q ksh tw aku siapa nih! Aq Akasuna no Sasori, u always know! Ne, Saku-chan, km tinggal di mana? Aq kngn nich!_

**Reply?**

Aku tersenyum kecil. Rupanya Sasori nii-san. Bisa dibilang, 'sangat mencintaiku'. Habiiis, dia udah nembak aku lebih dari 6 kali! Tapi kutolak demi Sasuke-kun. Yaah, walau itu tidak akan bertahan lama sejak ada Kyuuko di antara kami. Tentang dia yang kupanggil 'nii-san'.. no comment deh. Dia yang nyuruh. Padahal harusnya dipanggil 'senpai'. Hm.. kasih tau ga ya, aku tinggal di mana. Kasih tau aja deh, lagian aku lagi bosan.

**To :  
>Sasori nii-san<strong>

_Nii-san lebay dech. Kangen gmna, baru tadi k'temu juga. Aq tinggal di rumah Naruto nii-san. Tw kan?_

**Send?  
>Yes<strong>

Aku mengirim pesan itu. 20 menit kemudian, terdengar bunyi bel. Pasti Sasori nii-san. Aku beranjak menuju pintu. Tapi kulihat Naruko sudah membukakan pintunya. Benar saja, itu Sasori. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan! Apa kabar?" sapa nii-san. Aku tersenyum.

"Always good. You?" tanyaku.

"Fine. Ne, Saku-chan, kok kamu tinggal di sini?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Nii-san masuk saja. Duduk di sini. Naru-chan, sini deh." ujarku pelan setelah mengantar Sasori ke sofa ruang tamu.

"Naniiii? Kamu manggil Naruto pakai sebutan 'Naru-chan'?" tanya Sasori kaget.

"Bukan Naruto nii-san! Tapi Naruko!" ujarku. Naruko sudah datang dan aku memangkunya.

"Ini adik pertama Naruto, namanya Naruko." jelasku. Naruko memandang Sasori sejenak. Ia nyengir, dan cengirannya persis Naruto. Like brother like sister, huh?

"Watashi wa Namikaze Naruko desu!" kata Naruko.

"Watashi wa Akasuna no Sasori desu." kata Sasori. Mereka saling memandang. Hehehe, kayaknya ada yang fall in love, nih!

"Ehem ehem!"

Aku sedikit berdeham. Mereka berdua tersadar. "Naru manggilnya apaan?" tanya Naruko.

"Terserah Naru-chan aja." ujar Sasori.

"Sa-nii!" seru Naruko.

"Ha? Sa-nii?" tanya Sasori bingung.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Iya, Naru-chan juga manggil aku 'Sa-nee', nii-san." jelasku. "Boleh! Itu panggilan yang lucu! Aku suka! Iya kan, Na-chan? Sa-chan?" ujar Sasori.

"Apaan sih Sa-nii!" ujar aku dan Naruko. Kompak ya? Habis itu kami tertawa. Kenapa ya, kalau bersama Naruko-chan, Naruto-nii, Ruka-chan, atau Sasori-nii, rasanya aku jadi tenang dari segala kegundahan.

"Naru-chan, mana Ruka-chan?" tanyaku.

"Katanya Ruka-chan sih, dia ada karya wisata ke Kyushu. Pulangnya juga masih minggu depan." ujar Naruko. Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau Ruka-chan dan Naruki karwis dari kemarin.

Setelah 2 jam, Sasori pamit pulang. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Sa-chan dan Na-chan." pamitnya. Ia mencium dahi Naruko dan dahiku. Aku sih sudah biasa, Sasori sudah kuanggap kakak sendiri. Tapi lain dengan Naruko, wajahnya merah padam.

"Jaa, matta ashita!" seruku. Sasori pun pulang.

"Naru-chan, kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Naruko mengangguk.

"Tadi sembuh waktu Naru coba lari ke Sa-nee. Tapi masih sedikit nyut-nyutan." ujar Naruko.

Aku mengantar Naruko ke kamarnya, lalu pergi ke ruangan yang penuh warna pink. Yep, kamarku. Tempat tadi aku menangis. Aku mengambil HP BlackBerry Bold-ku dan mengetik SMS dengan pelan.

**To :  
>Sasuke-kun<strong>

_Sasuke-kun, s__krng__ juga a__q__ ingin bertemu d__gn __mu.__Q __tunggu di tmn SSF. Hm, mungkin namanya bukan SSF lg, tapi SKF! See you, I.H.U.B.I.L.U!_

**Send?  
>Yes<strong>

Aku mengirim SMS itu. Taman SSF adalah taman yang hanya diketahui oleh aku dan Sasuke-kun. SSF artinya SasuSaku Forever. Maksudku mengatakan SKF.. SasuKyuu Forever. Sudahlah, aku akan berganti baju. Aku memilih terusan merah marun dan stocking putih. Aku juga memakai bandana merah marun dan sepatu sendal merah marun juga.

Oh iya, Naruto sedang kencan sama pacarnya. Pacarnya itu sahabat baikku, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Tadi dia dapat SMS dari Hinata, katanya ngajak jalan-jalan.

**A little flashback**

'Tot tot, tot tot! Ih, mana ada bunyi SMS macam tu! Ada! Ni! Tot tot, tot tot! Hm, dasar kau ini, Ipin! Jadi tengok kakek? Tengok tengok tengok! 12 hari bulan 2 taak?' Terdengar bunyi nada SMS aneh Naruto. *Suara Upin Ipin!* "Hm.." Naruto menggumam sambil membaca SMS itu. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum gaje, bikin orang ilfeel. "Kenapa, nii-san?" tanyaku.

"Hinata-chan ngajak jalan-jalan! Aku pergi dulu ya, Tsu-ko-chaaan!" Setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi.

**End of flashback**

I.H.U.B.I.L.U artinya I Hate You But I Love You. Yup, aku membenci Sasuke-kun karena ia melupakanku, tapi aku juga mencintainya. Aku berangkat menuju Taman SSF. Sesampainya di taman SSF, aku mencari Sasuke-kun. Tapi dia belum datang. "Sakura-nee!" Aku menoleh. Kyuuko? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Mana Sasuke-kun?

"A-ada apa, Kyuu-chan?" tanyaku berusaha normal. Gadis kelas VII-3 KHS itu menjawab,

"Kata Sasuke-senpai, Sakura-nee disuruh menemuinya besok. Hari ini Sasuke-senpai ga enak badan."

Sasuke-kun sakit? Aku mengangguk dan berlari pergi. Sasuke-kun, kau tega. Dulu, walau kau sakit, kalau menyangkut diriku pasti kau pergi. Aku juga demikian, walau kau melarangku. Aku menelepon Sasuke-kun.

(Kalimat yang Italic berarti suara Sasuke)

"Halo?"

"_Hn. __Ada apa, Sakura?_"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Sasuke-kun."

"_Pertanyaan apa? Lebih baik kau cepat, aku sedang tidak enak badan._"

"Jawab dengan jujur. Aku minta jawabanmu besok."

"_Hn._"

"Siapa yang kau cintai? Aku atau Kyuuko-chan?"

"_Apa maksud-_"

Aku memutuskan telepon itu. Ah, aku sampai di rumah. Aku segera masuk ke kamarku dan menguncinya. Sebenarnya ini sudah ke-3 kalinya Sasuke-kun menyakiti hatiku.

Pertama, saat Sasuke-kun memeluk Ino-pig.

Kedua, saat Sasuke-kun lebih memilih jalan-jalan dengan Neji-senpai daripada menjengukku yang sedang sakit.

Ketiga, saat ini.

"Satu kali kau sakiti hati ini, masih kumaafkan. Dua kali kau sakiti hati ini, juga kumaafkan. Tapi jangan sampai tiga kali, jangan oh jangan. Hati berkata, mungkin ada yang lain, yang kau sayangi." nyanyiku pelan dengan pilu. Menahan sakit di hati itu sungguh sulit. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

Besoknya di KHS..

"Tsuko-chan!" Aku menoleh kebelakang. " Naruto nii-san, Lee-senpai."

"Tsuko-chan, aishiteru! Anata wa watashi no garufurendodeshō ka?" tanya Lee. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Gomenasai, Lee-senpai." ujarku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Hatiku hanya untuk Sasuke-kun, selamanya. Walau ia meninggalkanku sekalipun."

"Kalau begitu, kita jadi sahabat ya?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum ala Cherry Blossom, senyuman yang bisa meluluhkan hati tiap lelaki. Pulang sekolah, aku menghampiri kelas XII-6. Sasuke-kun masih piket. Aku tidak peduli itu sekarang. Aku bergegas memasuki kelasnya. Masih ada sekitar 9 orang lagi kecuali aku dan Sasuke-kun di kelas itu.

"Sakura." kata Sasuke-kun. Yang lain berbisik-bisik. Biasanya kan, Sasuke-kun memanggilku 'Sakura-chan'.

"Aku minta jawabanmu sekarang! Siapa yang kau cintai? Aku atau Kyuuko-chan?" seruku saat itu juga.

Yang lain tersentak. Sasuke-kun memandangku dan diam. Aku kehilangan kesabaran. Air mataku mulai menetes. "Sasuke-kun! Jawab aku seka-mmph!" ucapanku terpotong.

Ada sesuatu yang lembut membungkam mulutku. Itu.. bibir Sasuke-kun? I-ini pertama kalinya aku dicium. Dengan kata lain.. first kiss-ku! Yang lain memandangi kami berdua dan cengo. Aku merasakan Sasuke-kun memelukku.

Sekarang, aku memejamkan mataku dan membalas ciumannya. Tanganku melingkari lehernya. Semenit kemudian, Sasuke-kun melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahku memerah, sepertinya? "Aishiteru, Sakura-chan. Otanjoubi omeddetou." bisik Sasuke-kun di telingaku.

Astaga! Aku lupa! Ini hari ulang tahun ku! Kemudian, dia menatapku dan tersenyum. Ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah marun.

"Sakura-chan, would you be my fiancée?" tanyanya. Kami seakan lupa ada orang lain disini.

"I do." jawabku singkat dengan wajah bahagia.

Ia memasangkan cincin itu di jariku dan kembali menciumku. Aku mendengar banyak anak-anak lain yang bertepuk tangan.

OWARI

Omake

Sesudah itu, di taman SSF..

"Sasuke-kun, kok belakangan ini kau dekat dengan Kyuu-chan?" tanyaku. Sasuke-kun nyengir. *Sasuke nyengir? OOC banget!*

"Aku minta bantuan dia untuk mencari cincin yang pas untukmu. Ukuran jarimu dan jarinya kan sama." ujarnya.

"Ooh, terus kenapa kau memanggilku tanpa suffix 'chan' seperti biasanya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tadinya mau bikin surprise. Eh, memang kau cemburu ya sama Kyuu-chan?" tanyanya. Sontak wajahku memerah.

"Ju-jujur saja memang aku cemburu!" ujarku.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Lagipula, Kyuuko sudah punya pacar kok." kata Sasuke-kun.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Sasuke-kun tersenyum kecil.

"Tuh!" Ia menunjuk ke arah Timur, di taman Konoha. Taman SSF memang tersembunyi, cuma aku dan Sasuke-kun (tambah Kyuuko) yang tahu. Kayaknya.. aku merasa familiar dengan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kyuu-chan, habiskan ice cream-nya ya!" kata si pria.

"Dingin ah, kenapa ga Ita-kun aja?" balas si gadis.

"Humm.." gumam pria itu. Ia menjilat dan memakan ice cream di tangannya sampai habis. Tiba-tiba, ia mencium gadis di depannya dengan mulut belepotan dan penuh ice cream.

"Mmph! Di-dingin, Ita-kun!" protes si gadis itu.

Sangat familiar! Gadis itu setinggi Ruka-chan, rambutnya merah panjang, dan matanya safir. Pria itu berambut hitam kelam sebahu yang diikat satu. Matanya onyx, lebih tinggi dari Sasuke-kun. Tapi dia mirip Sasuke-kun!

"Itachi-nii dan Kyuuko-chan?" seruku.

"Yep, pacar Kyuu-chan memang aniki." ujar Sasuke-kun. "Jadi, kalau aku berani 'mengambil' Kyuu-chan, pasti aku dicincang aniki." Aku tersenyum geli.

"Ng.. Sakura-chan.." panggil Sasuke-kun.

"Hmm?" sahutku. Aku masih sibuk memandangi pertengkaran ItaKyuu di sana.

"Kita pulang yuk? Tapi ke rumahku dulu. Aku pingin 'itu' nih." rayu Sasuke-kun.

DEG! A-apa.. dia ma-mau 'itu' lagi?

"Ya-yang kayak 2 bulan lalu?" tanyaku gugup.

"Yup, mau ya~~" rayu Sasuke-kun. Aku menghela nafas.

"Anything for you." ujarku. Kamipun berjalan menuju kediaman Uchiha.

The End

Akhirnya selesai juga! Jadi seneng niiih! 'Itu' yang disebut Sasuke bukan 'itu' yang rate M a.k.a lemon, lho! Sasuke itu good boy! :P Di sini, maksud dari 'senyuman ala Cherry Blossom' itu adalah :

- Pertama, Cherry Blossom adalah tokoh khayalan Kazuki Namikaze-chan. Rambutnya berwarna bunga sakura seperti Sakura, matanya ungu violet, bulu matanya lentik, kulitnya putih, tingginya 180 cm. Oh iya, rambutnya panjaaaang sekali. Panjangnya selutut! Biasanya dia mengikat rambutnya jadi dua ke atas. Ikatannya seperti Naruto pakai oiroke no jutsu. Selalu tersenyum dan memakai baju terusan berwarna merah cherry. Makan kesukaan Cherry adalah cherry. Cherry bisa mengeluarkan jurus seperti Rasengan, ilusi, penyembuhan, elemen es, api, angin, air, dan juga bisa merasuki suatu tubuh. Mirip Shintenshin no jutsu. Kelemahannya, kalau disuruh membuat pancake, hangus terus! Padahal di 'dunia'-nya, pancake adalah makanan utamanya. Nama dunianya, 'Pancake Paradise'. Cherry Blossom from Pancake Paradise!

- Kedua, Cherry punya senyuman khas, yaitu senyuman yang lembut, sendu, dan indah. Senyumannya selalu memikat dan meluluhkan hati tiap pria! Wajahnya cantik dan lembut. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya merah merekah, pokoknya kalau dari segi penampilan, Cherry nomor satu!

P.S dari Kazuki Namikaze :  
><em>Memang sih, nama Cherry Blossom sudah pasaran. *atau malah ada tokoh bernama Cherry Blossom?* Apalagi cherry blossom adalah nama lain bunga Sakura di Amerika Serikat. Tapi saat aku mengkhayalkan tokoh ini, hanya nama Cherry Blossom yang terpintas. Makanya nama gadis hebat ini adalah Cherry Blossom a.k.a Cherry.<em>

Terus, Sakura sempat nyebut 'Naru-nii, Naru-chan' kan? Kenapa ga 'Na' aja, bukan 'Naru'? Jawabannya gini. Kalau Naruko kan gapapa, 'Na-chan'. Tapi kalau Naruto, 'Na-nii' dong! 'Nani' kan artinya 'apa'! Ok, enough right here. Mind to review?


End file.
